Moments of your life
by JOysiej
Summary: When Taichi and Yamato get lost, Tai gets really sick due to a mushroom he has eaten. Matt tries to take care of him, remembering all the happy moments he had had with his friend. Taito, rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfic, I hope it works out right... If you review, please don't just say you hate it (it will make me very sad), but also say what sucks about it. 'Kay? Thanks!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Digimon. Ha, you have no idea what I'd do if I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on a dark night, when the thunder was striking and the waves were higher than ever, when Taichi en Yamato lost the rest of the group. They had been walking near the water when suddenly a wave caught them and dragged them into the sea. Luckily they could hold on to each other and this helped them survive and stay together.

Now, they were lying on the ground, sometimes coughing up water, then in need for breath. They both tried to say something, but it remained silent through the night. Finally they fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day.

Tai was the first one to wake up, but it took him a few minutes before he remembered where he was. He looked at the figure next to him, still sleeping, and got up. His clothes were still wet, but the sun was shining and it seemed to be a warm day. Tai's next concern was food, for his stomach felt very, _very _ empty. He didn't think a single second about waking Matt, he could do things just as good on his own as with the other boy who was always messing with his plans.

It took a while before Tai saw fruits that were eatable, and without a second thought he ate them, one after another. He did not see the mushroom, he didn't think about the different taste, he was too hungry for that. _Let's be nice and take something for Matt, too,_ Tai thought, grinning. He quickly found his way back and saw that Yamato was awake.

"You sure did sleep a lot!" Tai's first comment was. Matt shot him an angry look, but a content smile appeared on his face when he saw the fruits Tai was holding.

"Give me those fruits," Matt demanded.

"Not if you don't say please," Tai answered.

"For God's sake, _please_. Quit it already and give me some food!"

Tai gave Matt the things to eat and just as with Tai, the other boy finished his meal within a minute.

Their stomachs were filled, now they needed to concentrate on a way back. They did not recognize the area they were in, they also did not notice any digimon. Was that a good thing or…?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we please stop?" Tai asked after walking what seemed hours. His feet hurt, he was having a headache and every second he felt from ice cold to burning hot. He thought it was because his clothes were still wet and the fact that he might have eaten a bit too fast. He decided not to tell Yamato.

"Why? We need to go back to the group, we can't be lazy." Yamato walked past Tai, not noticing the amount of effort Tai was making for walking and not collapsing.

Unfortunately, making effort was not enough- Tai collapsed. Matt heard a sound behind him and looked round, seeing Tai on the ground, looking quite sick.

"Tai?" Matt hurried to his friend and laid him on his back. With a shock he realized that every part of Tai was as cold as ice, except from his forehead, which felt like it was on fire. His friend was very, very sick, and he hadn't noticed. He cursed himself for that, but quickly got over with it. The thing he needed to do now was finding a good place for Tai so he could recover and stay out of sight for digimons as well. But then again, he didn't know this place and he needed to have a lot of luck if he wanted to find that kind of a spot within ten minutes.

"Taichi, how long have you not be feeling well?" Matt asked, but his friend did not respond. Panic began to get at him, but he tried with all his will not to freak out. This wasn't the time for something like that, Tai needed him now and not some weird guy who did not know what to do in life threatening situations. Yes, he considered this a life threatening situation. Tai didn't look good at all, he needed to find a shelter, and quick.

"Hang on Tai, I'm going to find a place to stay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Yamato got no reply, so he hurried off to search through the bushes and trees, every second becoming more desperate. Finally, when he was about to give it up, he found a small cave, big enough for one, maybe two- but then they would be quite crammed. Whatever, he'd just stay outside while Tai could recover inside the cave.

Yamato found his way back and found his friend still laying in the same spot where he had left him. His skin was pale and Matt could hear almost no breathing. With some effort, Matt carried his friend to the cave and laid him there. There wasn't really much he could do, except for keeping the brunette warm, so he tucked of his shirt and put that around Tai. It didn't really help, and now he was beginning to feel cold, but he just wanted his friend to recover.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, but Taichi's situation grew only worse. Yamato had no idea what he had to do, except trying to keep the other boy warm, but he didn't know with what. Tai was shivering all the time, sometimes moaning, then turning in his sleep, almost so fiercely that he hit Matt.

_Damn, if only I could make Taichi warm with something_ Yamato thought. His mind wandered off to a place where only happiness existed, as well as warmth, luck and comfort. There had been this time where Matt and Tai had had a huge fight and they ended up not talking to each other for several days. These days were one of the toughest of his life, not being able to talk to his friend, but the finally gave in and apologized. After that, their bond had become stronger every second.

Yes, there had been that day, on a afternoon in the summer, when Yamato en Taichi had sat on a bench in the park. The temperature began to drop, and Taichi, stubborn as always, did not have something warm with him.

_"Can I have your sweater?" Taichi asked._

_"No," the answer of Yamato was._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm going to get cold then and it's your own fault you didn't bring something warm with you."_

_"Yeah, but that was because you said it was going to be a nice, warm day, with almost no wind."_

_"Hey, don't turn my words around! I said that and told you also to bring something warm just in case, but who was the one who shook his head and refused, saying you were never cold?"_

_"I'm not cold when I'm with you."_

_The silence followed wasn't a comfortable one. Yamato was slightly shocked, but then again, Tai saw him as a brother, right? Yes, that was it._

_"I'm on fire when I'm with you," Yamato joked._

_"See? That's why I can get your sweater."_

_"Stupid! You're not getting my sweater!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because!"_

_"That's not a reason."_

_"I know. Go snuggle up on me if you want to get it warm," Yamato sneered._

_He had never expected Tai to really do it, but he did. It felt weird, having Taichi so near, with his head on Matt's shoulder._

That was the first time Yamato had thought of Tai as something more than a friend. But that couldn't be, because they had known each other for so long, they were like brothers. They could almost finish each other's sentences, but now and then they could be so annoying they wanted to punch each other.

Matt was cold, he hadn't eaten for days and was only thinking about Taichi. His best friend. The one who had made him smile. Only the thought of him smiling to Tai and Tai smiling back made him slightly happy, and almost warm. As soon as he realized this, he dismissed his thoughts from topics like that. It was not time for something like that.

That night a miracle occurred. Matt was about to fall asleep when he heard Tai whisper his name. Immediately he opened his eyes and looked at the brunette with great concern.

"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked, feeling the boys forehead, which was, just like the other days, burning hot. Yet his arm was cold, so very, very cold.

"Yamato?"

"Yes, Tai? Are you okay?"

"Where are we?"

"Wha-" He was about to say 'What are you talking about?' when Taichi's eyes closed. His breathing became regular, though plain, and Yamato just sat there and smiled with a happy smile.

_"Where are we?"_

_"I have no clue, but we need to find the way back. No, Tai, that's not the right direction. We came from that path."_

_"Well then, mister know it all, what path do you reckon we should take?"_

_"I think the right one, come on, let's check it out. It's already getting dark, we need to find a shelter."_

_"A cave would be nice."_

_"Yes."_

_"But can't we sleep anywhere?"_

_"No, then we'll be seen and get punished."_

_"Oh. Yeah. A cave, it is then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yamato…"_

_"What?"_

_"No, nothing."_

_"Come on, tell me."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"At least tell me what the subject was about."_

_"Well, er… Love."_

_"Cliché. Come on, I think I see something."_

_Hang on a minute,_ Matt thought. That time Taichi wanted to talk about love. Why? Was he in love with some girl? Or… a guy?

_Heck, where did that thought come from?_

No, that was not possible, Taichi was always talking about girls he found hot and that sort of stuff. No way Taichi would be something else than straight. Maybe…

"Yamato?"

Taichi had woken up again, his eyes half closed, looking at Matt.

"What is it? Do you want anything?"

"No… I just wanted to be sure you were around." And he fell asleep again.

Now that Matt thought about it, Taichi had said things like that before. Like when Tai had been sick and Matt was the only one who dared to come into his room, not afraid of getting sick himself. His friend had said at that time that he was glad to have Matt around. What did that mean?

Nothing. It meant nothing. He was just getting paranoid from the lack of sleep, food and warmth. God, he would do anything to get warm, even if it was a little.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there again! Please enjoy reading and reviews are always welcome Oh, and I would appreciate it if you told me you hate it why you hate it, so I can change things a bit, or know what (not) to do the next time._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Ha, you had no idea what I'd do if I did!_

* * *

Yamato shivered, the wind cutting in his arms. Damn, it was so cold, he wished he'd have his shirt back. It was getting dark and Matt had lit a fire, but that wasn't enough for him to get warm. For how long had he been here? Somewhat less than a week, he guessed. It was too long, with every second Taichi was closer to death. This thought made Yamato very sad, how would life be without his best friend? 

Too much questions, few answers. Yamato looked at Taichi, who was shivering, and sighed. He didn't deserve it to turn out like this, Taichi also didn't deserve this. The group was nothing without their leader, they needed him like the sun needed the moon, a song needed a rhythm. They were almost nothing without him. Yamato sighed again, not knowing what to do.

The darkness was surrounding him and the fire was small. Yamato crawled towards Taichi en laid next to him, putting his arm around his friend. It came as a shock when he realized what he had been doing, and immediately he withdrew his arm. What on earth was he doing? Taichi was his _friend_. He kept repeating it for himself, but the weird, warm feeling he got, didn't go away.

_Damn this, this should never had happened, _Matt thought. On the other side, it felt… nice. He was comfortable with laying next to his friend, but that was just because they had laid next to each other for several times before.

"_I can't sleep," Taichi complained._

"_Try closing your eyes and shut your mouth."_

"_It's because I'm not in your bed."_

"_Then we'll switch bed's, if you want mine so desperately."_

_They switched beds and Matt closed his eyes again, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at his arm. He pushed the hand away, but it grabbed his arm again. After a few attempts, Yamato opened his eyes and looked irritated at his friend. "What do you want?"_

"_I don't like sleeping alone in your bed," Taichi said. Yamato couldn't make out whether it was a joke or not, he was too sleepy for that._

"_Yeah, what do you do about it?"_

"_You could sleep in your bed with me," Tai suggested._

_Yamato blinked, suddenly quite awake. "Why?"_

_Tai shrugged. "You've got a large bed and I'm all by myself."_

"_Geez, Tai, do you know what you're asking?"_

_His friend nodded. "Please?" he added, trying to look very cute._

_It had its effect- Yamato, who was going to fall asleep within ten seconds, slowly laid down next to Taichi on his own bed. It was true that he had a large bed, but he used to kick and turn in his sleep, so he needed the space._

"_If I have a nightmare and you'll get punched by me, don't start crying," Matt warned._

"_I won't," Taichi promised._

_Yamato soon fell asleep, so he didn't notice Tai's arm slipping around him, or his friend snuggling up on him. The only thing he noticed the next morning, was that he had this warm, comfortable feeling. He smiled when he saw Taichi next to him, being asleep- he was a child after all._

He had had some damn good times with Tai. Matt didn't want to lose his friend, he meant too much for him. Once again he put his arm around the brunette, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he felt someone playing with some strokes of his hair. He didn't open his eyes, for he liked the feeling too much, though as soon as he realized this, his eyes flew open. There was only one person here, so he was hundred percent sure it was Taichi fiddling with his hair.

"Tai! Are you all right?"

He ignored the knot in his stomach, the hand fell on the ground, the comfortable feeling disappeared. His friend nodded with a weak smile.

Yamato put his hand on Taichi's forehead. It was still hot, though somewhat less than the other days, but the rest of his body was still cold.

"Wait a few seconds, I'll give you something to eat," Matt said. He crawled outside and fetched some of the food he had collected, and gave them to Tai.

"I'm not hungry," Taichi murmered.

"I don't care," Matt said with a stern voice. "Just eat a little, you have to get better."

Tai nodded, took a small, _very_ small bite of the food and ate it. "How long have we been here?" he whispered.

"A week, I think," Yamato answered. "But don't say too much, go to sleep again, you'll need your strength."

"There's one thing I want to say, Yamato…" Taichi's voice trailed off, his eyes closed. He coughed a few time, then fell asleep again.

Matt wondered what it was that Tai had wanted to say, but he soon but it out of his mind. He needed to find something warm, something he could use as a blanket. His shirt didn't really help that much and besides that, Matt was getting cold without his shirt. He put it on and lit a fire close to the cave for some warmth, but it didn't help as much as he wanted.

When Tai and Matt were little, they had done everything together. Eat together, walk to school together, do homework together, have fun together. It was only natural to them and it stayed that natural. Of course, Taichi wanted to become a famous soccer player and Matt wanted to go into the music world, but they were friends that would stay together forever. There was nothing that could

break their bond, Matt was sure he and Taichi would still be friends even when they were old, married and had children or even grandchildren. Their friendship was meant to be.

When was the first time he had thought of Tai as more of a friend?

_Never! Tai was nothing but a friend!_

He guessed it was on that sunny afternoon.

_No, that wasn't it, nothing had happened on that afternoon, everything was just the way it was and had been._

Yes, now he was sure it was on that afternoon. He didn't care what the other Matt in his head was screaming, he knew that he felt something for Taichi, and it was not just friendship.

_Damn it!_

Yamato smiled. It was not so long ago, they had been in the park. It was dinner time, so almost nobody was in the park, it was just Yamato and Taichi. How fun had that been, how much Matt had smiled and laughed at Tai, who did tricks and made jokes and laughed as well. That day something started to live in his stomach.

"_I bet I can jump higher and further than you!" Taichi said, with a challenging smile._

"_I bet not," Yamato laughed._

"_OK, let's do a match then. Whoever jumps closest to the tree over there, wins. Deal?"_

"_Deal. I'll jump first."_

_Yamato walked a bit back, then ran and jumped. It wasn't exactly an elegant jump, but it was something and he managed to get quite close to the tree._

"_Your turn, Tai! I know you can't defeat me!"_

"_We'll see about that, mister know it all!"_

_Taichi also stepped a bit back, ran and jumped. He lost his balance when he was almost near the tree, and landed with one foot, then fell forwards._

"_Hey!" Matt grabbed Tai's shoulder for he was knocked to the ground. Unfortunately, Taichi had had too much of a speed and they both fell on the ground. Luckily, they didn't fall hard and they started to laugh._

"_You silly, can't you do something as simple as jumping?" Matt joked, feeling the body of Tai on his own. It wasn't heavy, not uncomfortable, but a bit weird. It was also weird that he got an unknown warm feeling._

"_Sorry," Taichi grinned, not moving. "Did I win?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Damn! Well, I guess I need to treat you on something?"_

"_Yup, what about a nice ice cream?"_

"_Sounds good to me. I could also give you something right here, right now."_

_Taichi's voice got softer, his grin disappeared, though he managed a weak smile. Yamato was first startled, but he smiled soon after. "What do you want to give me, then?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," Tai said. "Maybe a k…"_

"_Hey guys! What are you doing here?"_

_Yamato heard the familiar voice of Sora and immediately he felt ashamed. He tried to ignore the thing in his stomach, that weird feeling that got on his nerves, and waved to his other friend._

"_Taichi needed to learn how to jump, but he fell," Matt joked._

"_Hmf," Tai's response was, only heard by Yamato. "He thinks he's better than me!"_

"_Come on, let's do something fun with the three of us," Matt said, smiling. "We were about to get some ice cream. Do you want some too, Sora?"_

_They got up and together with Sora, they bought some ice creams. Yummy._

Now that he thought of it, what was it that Taichi had wanted to give him? He had his suspicions, but he dared not to say it aloud. Neh, there was no possibility that Tai had wanted to kiss him. That was ridiculous. He was a friend, a guy and like family to Matt. That was it.

Then why…

_No, _he said to himself. He did not allow himself to think about things that would never happen. Why was he thinking about it while his friend was dying?

This thought made him come back to earth -or Digiworld- again. He had thought about too many things that he had totally forgot about his sick friend. Taichi was shaking again, so Matt crawled towards him and held him in his arms to give him some warmth. He knew it was a stupid idea, he could never force warmth into someone by just holding him, but he wanted to try.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Taichi woke up. He felt someone holding him and saw it was Yamato. With a smile he said his friends name, who responded with a weak grin.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked with great concern.

Tai nodded, however, he felt really bad. He did not tell Yamato, he didn't want his friend to get scared. Taichi knew he had less than a day, maybe two if he was lucky, but under this conditions he needed a large amount of luck. Even then it was almost sure no one would find them, the digidestined had to be somewhere far away.

Matt laid his friend carefully on the ground and stroke his hair. "It will be all right, you'll get better," he whispered.

"I want to tell you something," Tai said with a weak voice. "Something important."

"Shh, try to spare your strength, you'll need it," Matt said.

Taichi shook his head. It was too important for that. "I am so glad to have you as a friend, Matt," he started, then coughed and tears appeared in his eyes. He blinked them away so Yamato wouldn't see them.

"I want you to know…" he coughed again. "Your friendship… means… everything to me." He coughed for the third time. It hurt so, so much, but he had to say it. He just had to.

Yamato said nothing, just stared at his friend, not knowing what to do or say. The only thing he wanted was his best friend to get better, not weaker.

"But… friendship… became more," Tai whispered. "To me, you… became a… sun… in my… life."

It was about to end, he just needed to hang on a little longer.

"And… what I discovered… was… that… I… started… to fall in love… with… you."

Tears appeared in Matt's eyes, he was unable to push them back. "Taichi, I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tai's smile froze, his eyes closed, his body went limb.

Yamato let his tears flow, droplets of water fell on his friend's dead body. "I loved you too."

* * *

_Well, this was about it! Hope you all enjoyed it I'm planning on writing much more fanfics, but first I need to do homework --_


End file.
